Magic Flute
by Majikkuraito
Summary: This is a book that i made up and its a little little like inkheart...Not much...but i just wanna put it here cause i wrote it and i have nothing better to do.Enjoy.


**Magic Flute**

Chapter 1 

Tomas was sitting under a tree in the Forest of Emerald. Rain was pouring out of the cold gray sky. Tomas curled up in a ball holding his knees and a wooden flute. His black hair dripping with rain, he wiped his forehead for the seventh time. Cold rain ran down his legs as he stretched. The huge hundred-foot tree that reached towards the dark sky sang to Tomas, some old lullabies that told stories hidden within them. The Great oak, as it was called, the tallest tree in Merigold.

He played a soft tune on his flute, his hands shivering from cold. The rain softened. Though Tomas knew this would happen. He was the young one who started the rain. Not only rain, but also fire, wind and he controlled many other elements. This wooden flute he has, was what some call a magic flute.

He can trigger any emotion into an element. Just by playing his flute. Tomas was slowly falling into a drowse. His eyes grew heavy as the tree whispered into his left ear, sleep.

When Tomas woke up, the sun was out and the grass soaked up the rain. Tomas got up and stretched. He took his flute and put it in his carrier. His mother made it for him when he was little, as his father would say. Its smooth leathery texture was just the fit for his wooden flute. He took a deep breath and looked down the hill he was at the edge of. He could see all of Merigold, the tailor's workshop, a bunch of tiny houses, and no one could miss the magnificent Castle Of Alaurel. Tomas could see the castle heavily guarded, all the men in armor, wearing the three Merigold colors, silver, yellow, and brown.

When Tomas let his breath go, he started running down the hill. He was going so fast, he felt as if he jumped he'd be soaring through the sky. He began to slow down, and he finally felt the wind in his face. He ran slower, and slower until he came to a final stop. He walked into town to buy some fruit. He felt come gold in his pocket bouncing of his leg every step he took.

"Hello Tomas yelled to the fat man sitting behind a wooden stand. "Why hello there son!" The man said with glee. His accent barley understandable. "What took ya? Its about three midday!" Tomas picked up a ripe tomato and tossed it a couple of times. "I fell asleep in the rain again. You know, how much is this?" He picked up a pear and some strawberries. "About three pieces of gold, but for you about one piece. I've been getting a lot of customers lately." Tomas looked around and saw a few people walking around. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two gold coins with an emblem of a rose on each and handed it to waved good-bye and walked around the market place. He ate all the berries and took a big bite out of the juicy pear. The sweet tang of pear juice filled his mouth. He took another bite and decided to go home, to finish his chores early. He kept walking until he turned into a little group of houses. Tomas went to a house with a big roof and a small door made out of wood. The windows were neatly decorated with light pink and yellow flowers. He knocked and pushed the door opened. "Hello" Tomas called out. All what he heard was the echo of his voice. He looked around the small home. It was empty.

He ran around back and he saw his dad milking some goats. The goat wasn't cooperating well it was very nervous. Tomas went over to pet the goat. "Tomas try to keep her still. I'm almost done." His father whispered to him. Tomas held the white neck of the goat like he wood when he was five or six. He'd also call the goats name once in a while. "Ok it looks like were done here." His father said as Tomas let go of the goat. It ran into the large field out back. His father got off the wooden stool he was working on. He picked up the goat milk and slowly walked to the back door.

Tomas dozed of a little and started towards the door. He heard a sound but ignored it, next thing he knew he hit his head on the grass and he was smothered in slobber. He looked up and saw a fox. This fox was unusually big for a fox. It also had a marking on his front left shoulder.

"Ruby!" Tomas called out. "There you are." The fox ran around in circles excitedly. She stopped right in her tracks and Tomas pet her head. "Were going to have to leash you somehow." Tomas and Ruby headed for inside. He could smell his father cooking. Ruby ran around some wooden cabinets and begged Tomas' father for food. "Would you like me to get you anything?" Tomas asked. "Yes son, can you fetch me some eggs and a pail of water?" Tomas headed out the door Ruby fallowing close.

Tomas ran to the shed and fetched a wooden bucket. He pulled out his long flute, licked his lips and was ready to play. "Ready Ruby?" he asked. A soft tune came out of the flute, a sound of gently chimes in the wind. Ruby looked in the bucket. It magically filled up drop-by-drop, Tomas still playing the song. When he stopped, the bucket was full. Ruby was about to jump in the bucket when Tomas pressed his hand against her chest to stop her. He lifted the bucket, and yanked it next to the house.

He walked over behind his shed and bent over to open the chicken's wooden fence. "You wait here." He pointed to Ruby. The fox sat and started to itch her head with her reddish hind paw. Tomas went into the cage and collected some eggs. He turned around to see the rooster charging at him. He quickly placed the eggs on a nest. Still carrying his wand, he used it as a wand to pause the charging maniac. As he lifted his hand, the bird went the same way, silently. He let go of the bird and it squawked once then started pecking at the ground. Tomas put away his want and picked up the eggs.

**Chapter 2**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
